


Late Talk

by nerdfighterwhatevernumbers



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Gen, alcohol use, old fic, post breakup Doyle, the fandom is dead but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighterwhatevernumbers/pseuds/nerdfighterwhatevernumbers
Summary: Drew helps Doyle after his breakup with Abby





	

Doyle just… he was tired.

He was tired of being alone. He was tired of feeling lost. He was just plain tired.

Zak had talked him out of going off on his own again.

Doyle was grateful for that- being told he didn’t have to do this by himself anymore. But his life still felt like a mess. He only worked solo for a little while- and it was great- but he’d felt isolated his whole life. Sure, there were "friends", but no one he actually trusted the way you’re supposed to. When he joined the family, they never fully trusted him either, except his nephews.

Then things were actually okay. Abby came along. The family thing started working out, he had a great girlfriend, he was one of the good guys. He thought Abby was too.

Just when things in his life seemed stable they threw him for a loop. 

Even though he told Zak he wouldn’t leave again, Doyle still needed some brooding time. Staring out his window in the dark by himself felt appropriate, if not a little pathetic. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been there exactly, but it was after midnight when Drew came in.

Without turning on the lights she walked over to him and set down a six pack on the window sill.

“Just beer?”

“There’s more- take it or leave it.”

He wanted something stronger, but beer would do. Doyle opened one and drank it all at once. He reached for another and grabbed one for Drew too. It seemed rude not to share.

She grabbed a chair and joined him. 

“I didn’t know you guys drank.”

“Not often.” Drew said, taking a sip. “I figured you’d need it.”

Part of him was expecting some kind of lecture about how he shouldn’t get drunk around Zak, or buy his nephews alcohol, but she just sat there with him.

Drew didn’t tell him to cheer up, or there’s plenty of fish, or any of the cliches he was afraid she’d throw out. Just stayed with him and got more beer when he drank it all.

A few drinks in Doyle was jut as tired as before and a little more sad. He couldn’t stop thinking about Abby.

How fun it was to be with her. How she was his first real relationship. How alike they were. After everything, he wasn’t sure if that was more or less true now. How smart and funny she was. How much she liked him for him. How he didn’t know which parts of that were true or a lie. The worst part was thinking about how he somehow still missed her.

“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”

Drew was right next to him, but he didn’t look at her. He kept staring at the pitch black outside.

“I’ve dated the bad guy,” she said, “But it wasn’t the same.”

“What, Van Rook didn’t break up with you by trying to feed you to a giant?”

“He didn’t break my heart.” Drew said gently.

Drew was going into Big Sister mode. This might have bugged him some other day, but right now he wasn’t going to complain.

“I thought…” He sighed. “I don’t know what I thought.”

Doyle finished the beer in his hand and wished he had another. The cold bottle felt good against his skin so he held onto it. His head was swimming, and it sounded lame, but his chest hurt.

“It would have been better if we never met.”

The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was true, but the idea of never having her still felt wrong to him.

Doyle kept talking while Drew sat there quietly.

“When I’m not angry I wonder if she’s okay. I know she is, but it keeps goin’ through my head. What’s she doing, is she safe, does she…”

He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

“I must be crazy.”

Drew leaned over to him, carefully placing her hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not crazy.” She started to rub his shoulder, gently and reassuringly. 

“You’ve been through a lot. These things take time.”

Doyle took a deep breath, then slowly stood up, pulling away from his sister.

“S’late. We should sleep.”

“Is there anything you need?” Drew said, standing with him.

She said it like she was worried but still trying to give him space. Doyle wondered if she was like this her whole life, or just since she had a kid. It didn’t really matter. He pulled her into a hug.

“No,” he said. “Thanks.”

She squeezed him back then let him get ready for bed, leaving the empty beer bottles for later.

“Just let me know if you change your mind.” She smiled. “I can always get more drinks. Or if you want to blow off some steam later, Doc’s up for sparring any time.”

“Yeah, I bet he can’t wait to have me kick his butt.” He smiled back as she left the room. “Night Sis. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some old tumblr prompt fics, this was one of them.


End file.
